HCPC04
is the 4th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and also the 490th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hime anxiously begins to attend Megumi's school but struggles dealing with everyone. With Megumi's pushiness she is soon overwhelmed and runs away. '' Summary Hime is modeling an outfit she is unable to recognize until Blue informs her it's a school uniform. He explains that she will start attending school, causing her much grief and she quickly runs beneath the couch until Megumi convinces her that she will be able to make a lot of friends. The following day, the girls head to school; with Hime convinced that making friends won't be hard since she already has two, she has become excited. They are joined by Seiji, who doesn't really understand how he can be friends with her until Megumi explains it, using her own logic. As they head into school the trio are quickly approached by many students. A girl approaches to talk to Megumi, which inspires Hime to try to befriend her until the girl mentions a brand new transfer student. With everyone aware and highly anticipating this, Hime panics and runs away from them. Megumi and Ribbon follow Hime wondering if she is capable of handling this, but Hime claims she can and they head to class. She resumes panicking and tries to run, but she runs right into the teacher, who assures Hime that she will be okay because everyone is really friendly. She sees how the students seem to like her enough, and she is asked to write her name on the board and quickly, everyone wants to get to know her. But the shock from trying to respond to too many people causes her to pass out. In the nurse's office, Hime wants to go home and refuses to leave the bed until Megumi stops bothering her. Megumi is trying to convince her that she wont make any friends this way but she's had enough. Eventually Yuko comes inside to check on Hime, and because Hime remembers her from meeting the prior day, she doesn't feel as nervous. Megumi decides to reintroduce them, thinking it will make her feel better, but Hime suddenly refuses, still too worked up. She tells them to leave her alone, but after Yuko offers her a candy she recalls how she felt earlier and swipes it before running away again. Hime rushes into the restroom with Megumi trailing behind her as she hides in one of the stalls. Megumi scolds her for not behaving right, causing Hime to convince herself that school isn't worth it and she uses the recently obtained ninja PreCards. She throws a smoke ball to distract Megumi and makes an easy escape. Outside, Megumi tries to look for Hime while Seiji claims she pushed her too much. Megumi doesn't understand until he mentions how different her intensive personality is. It is also a good point though, but an apology would probably help Hime feel better. Unknown to them, Hime was listening in on the conversation. She takes off and hides within the sports shed while eating the candy. She thinks about Yuko in this time and wonders why she's acting like this, realizing how right Megumi was. It was only a lucky coincidence she met Megumi and they became friends- it hadn't been her own attempt. It's then she finds out someone else is in the room with her; a teacher who seems to struggle with the same problems and can't be open to other people. Hime manages to encourage him though, and tells him that as a teacher he needs to focus on his work to help his students. This seems to work and he takes off, leaving her to continue thinking about her own problem. It's then Namakelder appears and suggests he just get rid of school. People will learn and grow up there, but those who don't are given cold shoulders. Before the teacher can say or do anything, he uses him to form a Saiark that begins to destroy the school. Hime runs out of the shed to find the Saiark when she recognizes the victim as the teacher she just spoke to. She changes to Cure Princess and starts fighting it, with Megumi witnessing the display. She goes to help until a bunch of Choiarks surround her and transforms into Cure Lovely to take care of them. Princess uses her machine gun ability but the Saiark blows her away by spinning it's cone-shaped head before smashing her down. Despite that, Princess refuses to let it spread its mold all over the school and continues to attack it. She gains a sudden boost of power and knocks it back- much to her surprise. Inspired, she continues to fight for the sake of protecting this town, and feeling courageous she realizes she can keep trying to make friends. Namakelder doesn't really see the point in bothering with people and tells the Saiark to get back up and fight. But before it can hurt her again, Cure Lovely appears with a grip on two Choiarks to beat it up with. She sends it flying and apologizes for being so late, as well as being forceful on Hime. Princess apologizes for how she behaved as well as the Saiark returns with more Choiarks. Hime uses her set of PreCards to change into Sherbert Ballet. Then she uses Arabesque Shower to freeze the Choiarks and rid of them before using her Love PreBrace to purify the Saiark with Blue Happy Shoot. Before he leaves, Namakelder claims this is only a fluke that let them win. He takes off as Cure Fortune is shown watching from nearby. After everything recovers, Hime finds the teacher and asks if he is okay now, then tells him of her own resolve to become more open. She will also become aggressive in her pursuit of making friends by remaining calm, and being herself. This encourages the teacher and he assures her that he will keep trying too after she decides they are friends. As this is going on, two new sets of cards appear for the book. At the end of the day, Hime approaches Yuko. She thanks her for the candy, which makes Yuko happy and Hime introduces herself to her properly. She then asks Yuko to be her friend, which she delightfully accepts before offering more candy to Hime. Megumi is happy to see how hard Hime is trying now and joins them. Major Events *Hime attends Megumi's school for the first time. *Hime uses Sherbet Ballet for the first time, along with Arabesque Shower. *Hime becomes friends with Omori Yuko. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Cure Fortune *Cure Moonlight (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Namakelder *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Omori Yuko *Blue *Izumi *Nakano Trivia *Cure Moonlight gives the 10th anniversary message before the opening. *'PreCards debuted:''' Ninja PreCards and Sherbet Ballet PreCards Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes